starscape_nox_eternusfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
The timeline of the Starscape universe. Before EY 1st century BEY Beginning of the First Great Expansion of the Drin Ath Midari under Lik Draak. Contact Years EY 1 The Calysians launch their first interstellar exploration ship. Beginning of the Contact Years. EY 19 First contact between the Calysians and the Dacour Torisians. EY 23 Establishment of the Interstellar League, the first predecessor of the CSC, as a bilateral organisation dedicated to the exploration and settlement of the galaxy. EY 68 First unofficial contact between the Interstellar League and the Drin Ath Midari. A League deep-space exploraion ship happens upon a Drin Ath Midari scout patrol and is destroyed before it can send a message back home. In the coming years, several more ships will disappear without a trace, destroyed by the Drin Ath Midari. EY 77 First contact between the League and the Cartomesians. EY 112 First confirmed contact between the League and the Drin Ath Midari at the Unity Massacre. Live media covers the landing of the first colony ships at what was to be the first trilateral colony, only for a Drin Ath Midari fleet to descend on the planet. There are no survivors. EY 129 First contact between the League and the Aealthayr. EY 134 After increasing militariation following the Unity Massacre, the Interstellar League passes sweeping reforms, becoming a proper supraspecies government instead of a multilateral cooperative partnership. It is consequently renamed to the Galactic Alliance. The Alliance officially declares a state of war with the Drin Ath Midari. EY 141 First contact with the Vesheen-Prana. EY 186 First contact with the Cwmband. EY 189 End of the First Great Extension, as declared by Dril Tuku. The Drin Ath Midari cease their large-scale attacks and consolidate their borders. EY 193-4 After four years of no enemy attacks, and significant war weariness among the population, the Galactic Alliance declares a ceasefire. In the following months, evidence of corruption, misconduct, and callous treatment of civilians and colonists, kept hidden from the public because of the ongoing war, begins mounting. The Alliance is brought to the brink of collapse amidst widespread dissatisfaction and frequent riots, when a grassroots movement calling itself the Core Sector Coalition sweeps the Alliance general elections. The Coalition institutes widespread reform, ousting most of the disgraced former Alliance officials, and declares itself the Core Sector Consortium. Settling Years EY 194 CSC established; end of the Contact Years, beginning of the Settling Years. Colonisation efforts slowly begin expanding into the vast neutral territory between the Core Sectors and the Drin Ath Midari border, now that their battlefleets no longer prowl the region. Only small bands of marauders still operate outside their borders, harrassing colonies and traders, and hunted down by militias, mercenaries and small military deployments. EY 362 Cartaga 1 launched. EY 594 Height of CSC power and size. Colonies sprawl all the way to within spitting distance of the Drin Ath Midari border, deep in the Farfringe. Start of the Second Great Extension of the Drin Ath Midari under Samak Dreeth. EY 654 "Contemporary" point of the Settling Years. The CSC has been steadily driven back over the past sixty years, and refugees are streaming back into the Core Systems. The Cartagas are still under CSC control, but they are slowly becoming more independent. Dangerous marauders like So Niako and Tan Khanato make life in the Farfringe very dangerous. Cartaga 2 is locked in a massive siege. EY 699 End of the Second Great Extension, as declared by Druuth Braki. Galactic Years EY 699 The Second Great Extension is at an end; end of the Settling Years, beginning of the Galactic Years. The CSC has lost large stretches of territory in the Farfringe, Cartaga 2 has been destroyed, and many colonies even still outside Drin Ath Midari territory are now abandoned, destroyed or out of contact. The CSC is left to lick its wounds, and future expansion will happen more slowly, and with heavier military presence. EY 820 Othan Tiko kicks off the Third Great Extension in order to consolidate his power base, by hijacking Cartaga 9 and slamming it into Pheric, the jewel of the Farfringe. The CSC fight back tooth and nail, and the Drin Ath Midari are having a significantly harder time than before, but they still manage to slowly push the CSC back. EY 1023 End of the Third Great Extension. The CSC is smaller than it has been in almost a millennium, and overcrowding because of the displaced populations is becoming a bigger and bigger problem. The Drin Ath Midari control the vast majority of the Farfringe, and their borders are unnervingly close to the Core Sectors, only a thousand lightyears in some places. EY 1127 "Contemporary" point of the Galactic Years. The CSC has been at peace, albeit uneasily, for a little over a century now, but internal problems are growing rampant. Political intrigue is becoming more and more deadly, overpopulation is resulting in food shortages, disease outbreaks, and riots that are one charismatic leader away from erupting into civil war. Behind their fortified borders and incredibly powerful battlefleets, the Drin Ath Midari, still under the iron-fisted, unassailable control of the terrifyingly cunning Othan Tiko, are up to something, which may have something to do with the sudden destruction of Cartaga 11. Rumours of body-surfing Drin Ath Midari infiltrators at every level of the CSC leadership are probably false, but you never know..... Category:History